Trish Dailey
"Believe it or not, I know what you're going through, and you didn't lose to anybody to anyone. You just gained someone else..."-Trish Dailey. Trisha "Trish" Daily is an Alpha-level Conduit and current lover and friend of Cole Thompson. Trish came to Empire City two years after Cole's battles with Kessler McGrath, Alden Tate and Joseph Bertrand. She is currently the third sidekick to the Infamous Bolt. Apperance and Personality Trish Dailey like her counterpart, is a very attractive and sweet girl. She will come to the aid of anyone. She aspires to be a nurse when she gets older. However, unlike her counterpart, Trish is a Conduit, and the third member of Sucker Punch. Trish is a very attractive young woman, with short auburn hair, hazel eyes, rosy cheeks, with a curvy shape and large breasts, she wears a black tank-top with a yellow sweater, she was bangle on right arm, blue jeans, and pink and grey shoes. Story Powers and Abilities. 'Light Manipulation- '''Trish Dailey has the ability to generate, manipulate, and absorb light particles. Her powers include: *'Light Absorbsion- 'Trish has the ability to absorb light energy, either for food or defense. *'Light Shifting- 'Trish has the ability to shift and/or bend light. *'Light Healing- 'Trish could use elemental light to heal herself and others. *'Holographic Projection- 'Trish has the ability to send forth holograms from her body. *'Illusion Manipulation- 'Trish has the ability to generate illusions. *'Invisibility- 'Trish has the ability to render herself invisible to the naked eye. *'Light Strike- 'Trish has the ability to enhance her physical attacks with light energy. *'Light Beam- 'Trish has the ability to emit light energy beams from anywhere on her body. *'Light Generation- 'Trish has the ability to generate photons of light from her body. *'Light Flight- 'Trish can use her light energy to levitate and fly through the air. '''Light Form(Temporarily)- '''During their fight with the entity known as The Darkness, Cole Thompson forced Sasha McGrath to Neural Jumpstart Trish's abilities, making her undergo a transformation into a powerful Light Form. When in this form, Trish is one with her emotions, aquiring a peace of mind. Much like Zeke Dunbar's Shadow Form, her power increases and she was able to control forces of light. However, her abilities were mostly based on defense but were capable of immense destructive power. Her powers included: *'Light Armor- 'Trish gained her own symbiotic Light Armor. The armor greatly enhanced her abilities. However, unlike Zeke's Shadow Form, the armor did not evolve over time. *'Superhuman Strength- 'Trish was superhumanly stronger than a normal human. She was able to lift up to 100 tons with little effort. She could pick up and throw a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. *'Superhuman Speed- 'Trish could use her light energy to accelerate her movements. She could move up to speeds at approx. 600mph. To the human eye, it looked like Trish teleported across great distances. *'Superhuman Dexterity, Stamina, and Endurance- 'In her light form, Trish was incredibly nimble and could move across very steep surfaces with little effort. She produced less fatigue toxins than regular human. Making her able to run, jump, and fight without exerting herself. Trish could take damage and go on without resources and still maintain activity. *'Tranquil State- 'While in her light form, Trish could enter a state of self-induced tranquility. *'Light Beam Emmission- 'Trish could project powerful beams of light. *'Light Sheld- 'Trish could project a powerful force-field of made of light energy. *'Light Combat- '''Trish could use light in her physical combat, making her attacks extremely fast, mixing precision strikes with broader effects and unpredictability. Weaknesses '''Reflection Manipulation- '''Light can be bounced back by a reflective surface. '''Gravity Manipulation- '''Gravity bends light. '''Transparency- '''No matter how powerful the light is, it will pass through anything transparent. Equipment '''Light Suit- '''Trish Dailey's Light Suit attire. The suit is made out of pure light energy and colors and acts as conduit and sheld for Trish's light powers. '''Light Armor(temporarily)- '''Trish Dailey gained her own symbiotic armor composed entirely of light energy. The armor was white with pink lining on it, wing-like appendages that can act as shelds, and blades. Realtionships Gallery Masane 2232.jpg|Trish Dailey (Regular Attire) Masane.Amaha.full.224421.jpg|Trish Dailey's "Glamour" Costume Reina soho armor.jpg|Trish Dailey's Light Form Category:Characters